A Haunting Past
by X-FallenAngel63-X
Summary: What happens after Rose thinks shes Killed Dimitri and Shes moved on now and has a life with Adrian Ivashkov and her two babies...but what if the daddy is Dimitri? Is it possible that Rose has Strigoi babies? This is my first Fanfic so please comment!
1. Chapter 1

POV Rose Ch.1

I felt myself tossing and turning all night, when suddenly a soft hand touched my cheek. It startled me and I jumped awake only to find Adrian lying next to where I was. "Sorry I jumped, you just scared me." I didn't need to see his face to know he was concerned about me, "was it the dream again?" when he said that I felt my head pounding and my stomach do some wicked flips. I couldn't trust my voice so I just nodded my head; he reached up and squeezed my hand, "Rose I swear I will protect you from anything and everything." I tried to smile to reassure him but it faltered, he was so overprotective sometimes. "Oh Ya? How are _you_ going to do that?" I added emphases to the 'you' just to pick at him. I raised my eyebrow and looked him up and down. He gave me a devilish smile and threw his chin up with defiance, "I`ll order a thousand guards if I have to, anything for my little dhamphire." His smile turned serious, "he will never hurt you again Rose that I swear."

The way he said that made me remember my dream from earlier. It had been about him…Dimitri. I could only remember clips of it tough. First it was Dimitri taking me hostage and how he fed off of me, keeping me weak. Then worst of all how he claimed to love me…. and how I let him. Even now I couldn't believe what happened; I could still feel those red strigoi eyes watching me making me shiver. Then I dreamt about my escape on the bridge, "Rose, stay with me, become strigoi and take your rightful place as my queen." I stayed there crouched in front of him with my stake in hand, I was exhausted but I managed a small snort, "I would rather die than become your queen of the living dead." I spat it out with as much venom as possible. He mimicked my stance and shrugged, "That's too bad, you would have been a great leader." And with that he lunged at me but not before I could shove my stake into his chest, I stood there and watched as he fell over the bridge and into the lying river below. The only problem was that I always woke with a feeling, like my mind was telling me something I didn't know.

It was Adrian's touch that pulled me from my thoughts, "You sure you're okay?" I nodded "Ya, I`m fi-" suddenly a wave of nausea rolled over me. "Rose, what's wro-" I cut him off to run to the bathroom with my hand over my mouth. Adrian was right behind me holding my hair back as I puked. He stayed there against my wishes until I was done and helped clean me up. "I'm sorry you had to see that." I was ready to cry but before I could Adrian pulled me into a reassuring hug as he rubbed circles in my back. "Its okay little dhamphire, now go lay down." I nodded and climbed into bed as I silently watched him go around the room turning off all the lights. He finally climbed in next to me and I leaned into him for support as he pulled me closer, he started to whisper something calm and soothing into my ear but before I could make out what he was saying I was already fast asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

POV Adrian Ch.2

It had only been about an hour since I fell asleep before I felt her tossing around. She had been doing this every night for the last two months since she came back, usually she woke up by now so when she started to whimper I got really worried. "Rose... Rose, are you okay?" I reached out to gently touch her cheek as she jumped out of bed, she looked down at me. "Sorry I jumped, you just scared me." I knew what it was, "was it the dream again?" she stayed really quiet and I could barely make out her nod.

She sat back down as I reached over to grab her hand, "Rose I swear I will protect you from anything and everything." I watched as she tried to smile, "Oh Ya? How are _you_ going to do that?" she told me this purposely teasing me as she arched her eyebrow and looked me up and down. I couldn't help but smile with her, "I`ll order a thousand guards if I have to, anything for my little dhamphire." I felt as my face hardened, "he will never hurt you again Rose that I swear."

I didn't mean to bring him up so when she didn't respond I got scared. After awhile I reached over and gently shook her shoulder, the look in her eyes were distance and I could tell she was remembering. "You sure you're okay?" She just nodded "Ya, I`m fi-" suddenly she looked like she was going to be sick. I was about to ask what was wrong when she cut me off by darting to the bathroom hand over her mouth. I ran after her and held her hair while she puked; now this she didn't do every night. When she finished I cleaned her up while she kept trying to apologize. I pulled her to me to keep her from crying, I started rubbing small circles into her back hoping to relax her, after a few minutes I felt her slump in my arms so I ordered her back to bed as I went around turning off the lights. When I finished I climbed into bed and pulled her close as I started o sing a lullaby that I learned when I was Lullaby Soon she was asleep and so was I.


	3. Chapter 3

POV Rose Ch.3

I woke up to find Adrian gone, I looked at the time and it was eleven in the morning, 'Vampire time'. I cursed under my breath as I remembered last night's events. I was glad to have Adrian there for me, he helped me when I had came back and we had been together ever since. I shot out of bed to get dressed when a note attached to the mirror caught my attention.

_Dear Little Dhamphire, I stepped out to meet Lissa, if your feeling better come join us. Yours truly – A.I_

I smiled but then I realized he hadn't mentioned where he and Lissa would be so I slumped back onto the bed. What did he think I could do read his mind…. Wait, I mentally kicked myself for that and then jumped into Lissa`s head. They were still at the coffee shop, so I took a quick shower and sprinted over to them. The queen had requested Lissa for a few days at court and as Lissa's soon-to-be guardian I got to come along, and Adrian of course tagged along. I didn't mind though, it was a nice break from everything that had just happened.

When I got there they had already ordered their coffee and sitting at a table talking about spirit. When I sat down Adrian was the first to speak. "I see someone is feeling a lot better, how did you sleep?" I shrugged, "I think it was that lullaby you sang to me, and it scared away all the bad dreams." I looked at him and smiled, "then I'll sing it to you every night if I have to." I gave him a playful shove as I heard Lissa giggling. "So whatever happened Rose, were you sick?" I nodded, "I guess, I sort of threw up last night." I could tell she was all worried. "Well are you okay now?" suddenly I became really dizzy and I darted towards the trashcan. This wasn't good.


	4. Chapter 4

POV Lissa Ch.4

I had just left the Queens study when I met up with Adrian down at the café. "Wow, Adrian you look exhausted!" he stifled a yawn before he replied. "Ya, Rose had another rough night." Rose was really starting to worry me; she hasn't been the same since she came back from Russia. Adrian chose a table while I waited in line for our coffees.

Me and Adrian had just sat down and were talking about spirit when Rose popped out of nowhere, she scared me and I didn't know what to say so I was thankful when Adrian spoke first. "I see someone is feeling a lot better, how did you sleep?" She just shrugged, "I think it was that lullaby you sang to me, and it scared away all the bad dreams." I really didn't know what they were talking about so when she shoved him I couldn't help my self so I started laugh, I don't know what I would do if Adrian wasn't around for Rose. When she looked at me and smiled I just had to make sure she was okay, "So whatever happened Rose, were you sick?" She gave me a sharp nod, "I guess, I sort of threw up last night." Her face turned bright red but I was more worried about why she was throwing up. "Well are you okay now?" she started to sway when I asked her then she ran for the trashcan to barf.

She waved Adrian off as she went to get a drink, I watched as Adrian came back with a tired look. When she sat back down and I knew we were all thinking the same thing, but I immediately pushed it out of my head. It just wasn't possible, was it? Finally I looked up at her, "Rose?" she looked at me and Adrian and just nodded.


	5. Chapter 5

POV Rose Ch.5

I couldn't believe it, but I had to make sure so when I sat back down I knew Adrian and Lissa were thinking the same thing. Dhamphire`s almost never get sick, but they do get pregnant. I looked up to them and nodded, "Guys will you come with me to the clinic? I want to make sure I'm not-" I didn't have to finish because the both shot up and replied at the same time, "Of course," when I got there I was relieved to see a doctor I knew, she was one of the few people who knew my story here on court. "Hey doc," she turned around and gave me a huge grin. "Rosemarie what a surprise! It's been so long, what can I help you with?"

It took me a while to answer, but with a few reassuring thoughts from Lissa and a hand squeeze from Adrian I manage to squeak it out. "I think I might be pregnant." She simply nodded and handed me a pee stick. "There's only one way to find out Rosemarie." I took the stick and nodded. I went to the restroom and did everything the doctor said; now all I had to do was wait. When the five minutes were up I looked at the stick and sighed, this was all I needed to know before I walked out. I thought I was prepared for them but when I walked out of the restroom and saw their worried faces I froze. Lissa's feelings hit me like a wave; she was worried, scared, confused, and sad. I could barely make out her question was as Adrian walked up to me and looked down at the stick in my hand and then back up to me. "What does that mean?"


	6. Chapter 6

POV Adrian Ch.6

What must have only five minutes felt like an eternity to me, I could see in Lissa's aura how worried she was about Rose. I walked over to her and gave her a reassuring hug, "she's going to be alright even if it's true, and she still has you and me." Lissa just nodded, "I know but I'm scared for her what is she going to do? We still have school, and she has her guardian training." I was about to tell her it was okay when Rose stepped out of the restroom holding the pregnancy test, but she was just standing there. "Rose, what does it say?" I slowly walked up to her and looked at the stick; sure enough there was a little pink plus sign. "What does it mean?" she leaned her head onto my shoulder and started to cry. "It means I'm pregnant and _he's _the father!" I could hear the hate dripping from her words when she spoke about him. I sat her down next to me on a small bench in the doctor's office, at the same time I could hear Lissa gasp. "But how…" I was glad that Lissa asked because I was thinking the same thing. Rose just shook her head and let it fall into her hands. "I don't know."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so there it is let me know what you think, i know there short chapters but that just means i'll post more at a time ;) If you like it ill post the next three! P.S i have the first 13 chapters done...comment and u get a cookie x) hurry there getting cold!


	7. Chapter 7

POV Rose Ch.7

The first thing I did when I got back to St. Vlad's was visit Alberta, I didn't know who else to go to. To me she was like my second mom, she let me in after the third knock and her eyes widened as she took in my face. I knew I looked bad, I had cried the whole way home and I hadn't slept in the last twenty four hours. "I'm sorry I know it's late but I didn't know where else to go." She nodded and sat m in a chair across from her desk. She motioned for me to continue, so I told her the events of the days before.

"I see, and rose who is the father?" I just shook my head, it didn't really matter, "I can't -" she suddenly shot up. "Rose Hathaway you need to tell me who the father is right now!" her sudden burst scared me so I managed to croak it out. "Dimitri!" that caught her off guard and she just stood there for a while. "You must be wrong, its not possible." For some reason this got me really mad, "Don't you think I know that! But there's nobody else, he's the father! He was my first and my last." My voice cracked towards the end, and I sat back down just feeling totally exhausted. "b-but how? Was it before or after he was turned -" I just shrugged, "it wasn't possibly before because I would have gotten symptoms a lot sooner. For me to barely be getting symptoms it had to be after."

Suddenly she started yelling again, "what do you mean sooner? How many times did you guys-" I put my hands up in defense to keep her from doing anything, "Only two times I swear, once before the attack and the other when I was held captive, I didn't have a choice then though. I was so out of it and he-" she stopped me there she knew the rest and probably didn't want to hear it again. Really only she, the head mistress, and my closest friends know everything that happened. Everyone else knew what was important, "Well its up to you Rose, If you want to keep your going to have to go through a lot of test. And if it is a strigoi…" I just nodded, "I understand."


	8. Chapter 8

POV Rose Ch.8

~x~ 7 Months Later ~x~

So it turns out I have twins, a boy and a girl. The doctors really have no way of telling if their strigoi or not but we pray everyday that their not. Since I'm pregnant there was no way to take my field test so I never received my promise mark. I did graduate from high school and Lissa is now queen thanks to Tatiana, it was a big shock to all of us but apparently Tatiana did some background search and If Lissa was married that would be enough for her to make the balled. So now her and Christian are engaged and plan to have the wedding after the twins are born. Me and Adrian are still together, he really wants to be apart of the twins lives even if they weren't his. Lissa has us al living in a giant house together on court, her and Christian, me and Adrian, and Eddy. Of course Eddy was Lissa's head guardian now, so in the end everything worked out. I didn't like living off of Lissa but she honestly wanted me there. Adrian promised once the twins were born and Lissa and Christian tied the knot we would get our own place. I was happy; I could truly say I was in love with Adrian and everyday I wished the twins were his. I had been examining my tummy in the mirror; it had grown massive in the last few months. It was officially nine months about five days ago, so these little guys were going to be here any day now. I put my shirt down when I noticed Adrian watching me through the door with a d-b smirk on. I looked over at him and couldn't help but smile, "What, see something you like?" he laughed and walked over to me. "Actually I do." he had one arm around me and the other caressing my cheek. I gave him a light kiss as he started to groan, "What's the matter?" he shook his head. "Nothing its just Lissa sent me up here to get you," I was a little confused, "Why what's wrong, is she alright? Adrian please tell me." He entwined his hand with mine and started to lead me down stairs, it was dark and I had a bad feeling. "Adrian what's-" but before o could finish the lights flicked on. "Surprise!" everyone was here even my mom; Surprisingly she wasn't all that upset with me getting knocked up, of course she made me promise that as soon as I could I had to go back to school and finish my field test so that I could at least get my promise mark. In fact it was her idea to become a teacher/mentor at the royal courts.

I complained despite the smile that was stuck on my face. "I thought we agreed I wasn't gonna have a baby shower?" I turned to Adrian who just shook his head and pointed at Liss. "Technically you didn't throw a party, I did!" She flashed her amazing smile and I couldn't be mad at her. She grabbed my hand and led me to my seat; we were all sitting in one big circle with all the gifts in the middle. Finally there were only two presents left to open. Eddie handed me his first, "I hope you like it, it was really hard to find." I gave him a confused look, but I understood what it was the second I saw it. It was a small chest with little roses engraved into it with a small knob on the back, but when I tried to open it, it was locked. I looked back at Eddie who was already holding the other gift. Inside was an old key that unlocked the small chest. When I lifted the lid I almost drowned in my own tears. Everyone was looking between me and Eddie, "Rose are you okay? Dammit Edd-" I held up my hand to cut off Adrian, "No Adrian these are happy tears," they still looked confused as hell. I nodded to Eddie to let him know he could tell them.

"Inside the chest are some things that Mason left behind for Rose before we left that time at the ski lodge." He didn't have to explain that part everyone was more than aware what happened that terrible Christmas break. "Mason had given me an envelope and if anything was to happen I was to give it to Rose." He looked down and sighed, "Unfortunately I lost it in all the chaos, and then a few months ago I found it and decided it was about time I got it to her." Adrian let go of my hand and turned towards Eddie, "Hey man, sorry I snapped at you like that." Eddie just shrugged and threw a small punch to Adrian's shoulder "No problem dude, I get it your just watching out for our Rose and the little buggers." Eddie looked at me and smiled, so I did the Rose Hathaway thing and casually gave him the finger. Everyone just laughed and of course fire breath has to say something, "Hey Rosie hurry up and open up the envelope!" I had a prize winning smart-ass comment but one look from Liss shut me up. Inside box was a picture of mason and me sitting together on a bench in the courtyard back at , and a letter with two small baggies tapped to it. In one bag was a silver locket and the other I recognized as his silver ring. The letter was pretty simple it just said that the necklace had to go my first born daughter and his ring to my first born son. I couldn't help but smile because at the end of the letter he signed it forever and always your Mason, I know it made no sense but it's only because he wrote it. When I turned the knob in the back a soft lullaby played, "This is definitely going into the nursery." When everything was picked up we all moved to the living room when the doorbell rang, Adrian got up to answer it and came back with a long slim box. "It's for you… but it doesn't say from whom." I shrugged and took it anyways; inside there was a small note… "To my dearest Roza," I felt my heart drop into my stomach, "congratulations on the twins, my gift to you… I believe you lost this." I looked into the box only to see my silver stake, the same one I used to stake Dimitri. I could tell because of the little geometrical sign on the hilt. I jumped away from the box and straight into Adrian. In the middle of that I must have tipped the box over and the stake rolled out into the middle of the floor, I started to feel dizzy and felt everything go dark around me, but not before I could read the last line of the letter, "I never forger Roza."

* * *

><p>AN: Okay so at first i didnt think this story would do so good but even though not many people left comments alot of people actually read it and added this to their favorite story list so i decided as a treat i would give you all chapte 7 & 8. I hope you enjoyed it let me know what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

POV Adrian Ch.9

The door bell had just rang so I stood up to answer it, when I opened the door a Moroi post man was holding a box out and quickly left without a word. It confused me because there was no return address just _Rosemarie Hathaway_ scribbled neatly across the top. I gave it to Rose and without question she opened it, I watched her as she read the letter and her aura hardened. I was about to ask her what was wrong when she let go of the box and jumped back into me. Everyone gasped when the saw the silver stake roll out into the middle of the room and then everyone was yelling and asking questions but rose just turned into me and just began to cry. It took awhile but eventually she began to explain what was happening even though it was hard to understand her with all the sobbing. "T-the stake was the o-one I used on Dim-" but before she could finish his name she burst out crying again. I rubbed her back as she began to calm down and finish explaining, "I must have missed his heart, I was so weak." I made her stop there that was all we needed to know. It was a while before anyone spoke, of course Lissa made the first move. "How does he even know your pregnant let alone with twins?" Rose answered her in a lifeless tone, "He's been watching us." I couldn't help myself I jumped up with rage and Rose stood up and rapped her arms around me. She started mumbling into my chest, "It will be okay, He can't hurt us," it was ironic since now she was comforting me, I hugged her back and heard Lissa gasp then Rose cursed under her breath and muttered what sounded like "perfect timing." When I looked down the floor and Rose were soaked in some weird liquid and it hit me and at the same time Rose doubled over and groaned, it was defiantly time.


	10. Chapter 10

POV Lissa Ch.10

I didn't mean to gasp and scare everyone but when Rose began to moan I started to get everyone into the cars and grabbed her baby bag. The ride to the hospital was excruciatingly long, especially since Eddie was driving us, he was nervous and Rose groaning wasn't helping anyone. When we finally got to the hospital and were checked in Rose was already crazy dilated, of course Rose decided to have a natural child birth so she was all screams. Finally the doctor came in and announced. "Mrs. Hathaway I believe its time." Rose looked away from Adrian and nodded trying to ignore the sudden contraction. I was holding her hand on one side with Adrian on the other, after fifteen agonizing minutes the first baby was born screaming its little lungs out; yup defiantly Roses child, as the doctor announced, "A beautiful baby girl!" Then five minutes later he announced, "A beautiful baby boy!" When I looked over to Rose she had a huge smile on her face and it was hard to ignore her aura, Adrian even looked like he was ready to pass out. Suddenly the doctor whispered something to the nurse as she walked away with the boy and suddenly Roses aura dimmed out, that's when we all realized that he hadn't been crying. I was petting her head and squeezed her hand but nothing was calming her down, she just kept asking "What's wrong with my baby? Where's my baby?" but the doctor only shook his head.


	11. Chapter 11

POV Rose Ch.11

We arrived just in time, I was regretting not using the drugs but it was too late now, it felt like forever that the doctor was yelling to push, giving birth was the worst pain id ever felt I was about to give in when suddenly the doctor announced the birth of my little girl, she was defiantly mine with the new set of lungs she was using. My boy was so much easier and I was so happy that I would be able to hold both my little angels after so many months of waiting, but that's when I realized he wasn't crying like his sister and when the nurse turned and walked away with my little boy. Lissa was doing her best to keep me calm but I couldn't stop shouting for my baby, "what's wrong with him? Why wasn't he crying?" my voice finally cracked at the end and the doctor just shook his head. "Mrs. Hathaway it seems while during his birth the umbilical cord rapped itself around your son's neck, I'm sorry our nurses are doing there best to get him breathing again." I felt like I couldn't breath, Lissa had started to cry and Adrian went completely stiff. The nurse walked in holding a little pink bundle, I had decided to name my little girl Aaiden Liss Hathaway. I took her into my arms and kissed her on her little head and she stirred before going back to sleep. I looked up to the nurse asking with my eyes, I didn't trust my voice, she just shook her head. Lissa started to cry again, I couldn't help myself when I asked if I could see him, I just wanted to say goodbye. The nurse looked to the doctor and he just nodded, she came back holding a little blue bundle, his name would have been Ian Mason Hathaway. I took him in my other arm and kissed his little face as my last goodbye, I noticed Aaiden reaching for him but I didn't think anything of it. So when she touched him and he started crying I couldn't stop myself from laughing and then suddenly crying.


	12. Chapter 12

POV Adrian Ch.12

I was touched as the handed Rose little Ian, that's what she would've named him. She kissed him goodbye while all I could do was stare. A single tear ran down my cheek when I saw Aaiden reach across Rose for her brother. When she touched him I couldn't believe my eyes. Her little aura shined a bright white light, one I recognized as spirit. So when Ian began to cry I looked up to Lissa just to make sure I wasn't seeing things, but she was looking at me with the same look. Rose had started laughing but the second I touched her she broke down crying. Later when everyone was gathered up and Rose was done crying and sleeping soundly me and Liss did out best to explain what had happened to the doctor and all our friends. I didn't know how to start so I was thankful that Lissa stepped up and began. "When Rose gave birth she gave birth to a Moroi girl and a dhamphire boy. However during the birth there were complications and Ian didn't make it…" The room got really quite and Mia started to cry into Eddie's chest and Christian walked over to Lissa and hugged her. She stayed quite so I guess it was my turn, I took a deep breath and continued, "Rose asked to say goodbye to Ian and while this was happening the girl, Aaiden reached over and touched him. Both me and Lissa saw her aura as she brought Ian back from the dead." I watched as everyone's eyes grew wide in surprise. Alberta was the first to talk, "That would mean…" I nodded, "Yes, He is shadow kissed while his twin sister possesses spirit."

* * *

><p>AN: KK guys sorry it took so long to post but if i see good results ill add the next chapter am almost done writing it :D cant wait to see what you all think please comment good or bad i learn off of what you guys think soooo hurry!


	13. Chapter 13

POV Rose Ch.13

It's been five years since the twins birth, me and Liss decided to wake up early and make them a special birthday breakfast, so I woke up got dressed and kissed Adrian goodbye. "Now remember Adrian don't bring them over until I call." He gave me this grunt sound so I took it as a yes; he pulled me back down into the bed before I could leave. "I know lovely love, don't worry have some faith in me." He started tickling me and I couldn't stop myself from laughing. "Adrian, cut it out before you wake up the twins." Or at least that's what I tried to say between fits of laughter.

Two years after the twins were born Adrian had finally proposed and we got married, I know he really wants a little Ivashkov running around but he says that for now the twins and I were all he needed. He kissed me one last time and I was off running down the stairs and out the door. I was thankful that Lissa lived right next door, I don't know what I would do if she lived so far away from me and the twins. I could tell she was awake since the kitchen light was already on, I lightly knocked on the window to let her know I was outside and she let me in I was quite so that I wouldn't wake Christian or Jade, Lissa and Fire boys' three year old daughter. "Rose, you're late!" I just laughed and hugged her; "You can blame Adrian…" she rolled her eyes and just laughed. Then she handed me this huge bag, "Here you put up the decorations while I finish making the cake." She slapped my hand as I reached for one of the many muffins sitting nicely in a stack; these were the twin's favorite. I stuck my tongue out at her and she just mimicked me and shooed me off. "Start in the living room, everyone should be here in an hour, then you can tell Adrian to bring the twins."

Later Christian came down holding Jade who managed to wiggle out of his arms and straight into mine. "Auntie Rose! Auntie Rose, guess what daddy taught me!" I wasn't prepared when she snapped her little finger went up in flames, I gasped and she put it out. She was giggling and I turned to fire boy who couldn't stop laughing. "Really Sparky? Are you trying to piss Lissa off?" he shushed me as she walked in, "Oh so she doesn't know?" I gave him my trademark smile as Lissa looked between us and asked, "Doesn't know what?" he began to squirm as she stood there arms crossed and a face that scared the shit out of me. "That, Uhh, I…." then the doorbell rang and she turned to go get it. He picked up Jade and shoved me while I was laughing. "She figured out about magic by herself, I just figured Id teach her a little trick." I just rolled my eyes. "Hey Liss, who was at the door?" I walked over to see Eddy and Mia laughing with Liss. They came in and I offered Mia a seat first since she was six months pregnant, "Rose, how are the twins it's been forever!" I couldn't help my little eye roll, which I noticed I've been doing a lot lately. "Mia, it's only been one week." I laughed as she gave me a small pout, I know it was just her hormones but I couldn't help it. Finally Eddy came in with Lissa and saw Mia's face, "okay, okay, Rose that's enough leave Mia alone before she starts crying." I threw him the last of the decorations, "Fine but help me finish setting up before the others get here." Before I knew it we were done and everyone was here, even my parents. My father, Abe Mazur stepped into our lives shortly after the twins were born. He absolutely adored them, and they loved him. I pulled my phone out and called Adrian, it rang three times before he picked up, "Ready?" I nodded and then laughed when I realized he couldn't see me, "Ya, just don't forget the twins this time okay?" I heard where he snorted on the other line, "It happens one time…..I wont. Love you Lil' Dhamphire!" I shook my head at the ridiculous nickname I've grown to love, "Ditto Ivashkov." I heard the line click and I hung up and went to the living room to warn the others on the twin's arrival. "Okay guys there on there way everyone hide!"

* * *

><p>AN: So there it is hope you all liked it i know its a lil slow so i promise to post the next chapter tonight and chapter 15 will have dimitri's point of view so look out!


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Totally forgeot to do this but _**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Academy or any of the characters...except the twins their aaaalll mine ;)**_

* * *

><p><span>POV Adrian Ch.14<span>

I watched her as she walked out of the room and head over to Lissa's house, I groaned and threw myself on the bed I knew I wouldn't be able to go back to sleep without Rose. I looked over to check the time; it was barely six so I decided to let the twins sleep in a little longer. I decided to jump into the shower and get ready first, after I finished styling my messy hair I went to wake up the twins. I walked down the hall and quietly slid into their room; we had enough rooms for them to have their own but for some reason Ian insisted that they share a room. It's amazing how the twins get along, they never leave each others side. I walked over to wake up Ian first; I learned that the hard way the first time I woke Aaiden up first. We had to go to Lissa's wedding and when I woke Aaiden I must have scared her because before I knew it Ian was up and attacking me without even realizing it. At the time he was about three and he could pack a punch. I laughed to myself he was definitely Roses son.

They looked so peaceful asleep, Ian had Roses dark brown hair that he had down to his ears and even had her nose. I knew it hurt Rose that he had Dimitri's eyes and his smile, but she loved him none the less. The same went for Aaiden; she had Dimitri's long wavy hair with the exact same color, and his determined look. Even with her eyes closed I knew she had Roses dark brown eyes, little nose, and killer smile. Both twins even had her exotic Turkish tan, one look and you knew they were Roses kids. When I shook him awake he let out a long yawn. "Daaa-ad," he wined as I walked over to Aaiden. She slowly opened her eyes and gave me a dashing smile, "God Morning Daddy!" she yelled as she jumped up to give me a hug. They both knew I wasn't really their father but she and Ian still call me dad. Aaiden knew who her father was before they made her tell, she had watched one of roses nightmares when she was three and had started to have them to which is why she would get scared in her sleep. Of course I loved them like my own, and even more since they still saw me as their dad. I laughed as Ian jumped on my back and they both hung on to me as I walked them into their closet to pick out their clothes.

Their closet was bigger than mine and had enough clothes to open their own store; I sat them down as I went through their clothes and decided to dress Aaiden in a little green dress. "What do you think Aaiden is this nice?" she just gave me a little smile and nodded, I started to put it on her when I heard Ian snort, "Just tell him!" that caught me off guard, I turned to her, "Tell me what princess?" she just shook her head and Ian groaned. "She doesn't like that dress dad, it makes her feel itchy." Aaiden was always so nice and polite it reminded me so much of Lissa, and she wasn't anything like Rose. I pulled the dress off and started looking for something else, "Honey if you don't like something then tell me, okay?" she just nodded, "okay daddy." She smiled at me and threw Ian a mean glare, but Ian simply shrugged. I knew even at five it was hard for them to share their bond, especially Ian. We even had Masons ring charmed for him so the darkness from spirit wouldn't affect him to much.

By the time I had the twins dressed Rose was already calling, "Ready?" "Just don't forget the twins this time," I groaned at the memory. "It was one time….okay." Rose had gone to peter piper pizza to set up for the twins fourth birthday and my job was to bring the kids, well I had gone without realizing I forgot the twins at my parents house asleep. "I love you little dhamphire.", "Ditto Ivashkov." When I hung up I turned to the twins, "So what do you guys think about going to aunt Lissa's house?" they both cheered with joy and raced down the stairs.

* * *

><p>AN: So what do you think so far?... for those Dimitri fans his P.O.V is coming up in the next chapter hope you enjoy :D ~Angie~


	15. Chapter 15

POV Dimitri Ch.15

Its been over five years since the last time I saw my Roza, on that terrible night that she tried to stake me and leave. I felt the stake and the water surround me and then nothing but darkness, finally when I woke up I was lying in some creek bed. Apparently Roza had missed my heart, and it didn't take me long to find her. I had people watching her every move, the day I learned that she was to have kids I went mad, I know they couldn't be mine and that they must be that idiot Ivashkov's. I hired a guy to send my Roza a little present on the day of her baby shower; I could only imagine her face. I swore some day I would have her again someday, she was mine. I will do anything i can to get her back, even if that means killing her so no one else can have her.

I had been keeping tabs on her and I know all there is to know about Rose and anyone who comes into her life. She had graduated and eventually became a guardian, of course she's Ivashkov's. Also that she's married to him, and that today is the twins fifth birthday. There was a light knock on the door as my best hunter Elaine walked in. She was human and was the one I had keeping tabs on Roza. I knew she didn't fear my kind and that was why I wasn't so sure about 'Awakening' her, she would be very strong. "Elaine what do you have for me today?" she simply nodded to me as she sat across from me. "Well, as you know it is the twin's birthday, they are going to have a birthday brunch at princess Dragomir's and my sources say that Mr. Ivashkov has reservations to go out to a Moroi restaurant and a theatre. Both will be heavily guarded and have strong wards." I gave her a sharp nod approving her work, they were being careful, that's very smart of them. "We will do the usual, we'll stake out and if they slip up, we'll be ready." I couldn't help but smile to myself, I will see you soon my Roza, I cannot wait to have you again.

~Later that night~

I couldnt wait any longer she was so close yet so far, I could see them from out post she is as beautiful as ever, her long flowing hair pinned up in a beautiful way, her dress flowing from just the right places i want her so bad. I watched as she stiffened up and turned to look out towards the window, she looked right into my eyes, or atleast it felt like it. she shrugged it of as she quickly turned back and crouched down to catch two small children. I was stunned by their looks. I had never wanted to see them, but now as i look at them they look so much like my Roza, the boy held himself up with confidence, who knows maybe i coould keep him around if hes anything like Roza he could be very valuable and just by watching them you could tell he was very protective of the girl who had my Rozas face. Then Ivashkov came and kissed her, she was mine and yet you could see the love in their eyes, it sickened me. Enjoy your time out because it just might be your last.

* * *

><p>AN: So their it is, short i know but mid-terms are this week and im doing my best to write, and update, while studying -.- but no worries i will update :) ~Angie~


	16. Authors Note

**A/N:** Okay dont hate me, but this is just a note and normally i wouldnt do it like this because i hate Author Notes but i was asked to explain how Ian (The boy) is shadowkissed to his sister Aaiden, so i wanted to help since it is alittle wierd. Okay so the way it happened was that Ian was born with the embicle cord rapped around his neck, but since Aaiden was born first they really had no time to get him out so he technically died. That was the "complication" i had meant to explain but i didnt realize i posted it without all this. so when Rose had both babies in her hand Aaiden touched Ian and brought him back to life because she has spirit,(Crazy i know but hey its my story) so now her brother is shadowkissed. I figured since Rose was shadokissed and Dimitri is Strigoi the twins could be anything,so rose had a moroi and a dhamphire.


End file.
